Ravenclaws Have Fun Too
by wallawalla
Summary: A group of Ravenclaws have fun - some sexual situations and naughty language. Mainly harmless pranks and who knows what else...
1. In Which Shaving Cream is a Turn On

Disclaimer: I did not make up Hogwarts or Quidditch or any of that jazz… its all from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Author's Note: Ok, so this takes place around Harry/Ron/Hermione's 5th year, not taking into account anything that happened in the fifth book- or the fourth for that matter. Really its just some good ol' fun I had typing at 3:30 in the morning. Pointless and plotless, but still exciting as ever. Read on dears!

Ravenclaws Have Fun Too

"That Harry Potter is looking damn sexy, eh?" I commented to Cho as we sat watching the Gryffindors play Hufflepuff in Quidditch. It was an intense game, and Cho barely had the energy to agree with me before focusing all of her attention back on the ever-moving quaffle. I sighed. While I loved Quidditch as much as the next witch, her relationship with the golden snitch bordered on dangerous obsession, which left me as somewhat of a third wheel whenever we attended matches together. I attempted to concentrate on the game, for Cho's sake.

Alicia Spinnet had the quaffle and was racing down the pitch at breakneck speed to the Hufflepuff's goal posts. The Hufflepuff's beater advanced straight toward Alicia and the two girls nearly collided. At the last second Alicia swerved and dropped the ball to Katie Bell, who was twenty feet below her. Katie caught the quaffle and did a loop around the goal posts, finally passing it to Angelina Johnson who immediately scored, making the score an even 150 to 10, Gryffindor lead.

I had a hunch who the victors of this match would be, and therefore didn't feel at all bad when my thoughts drifted off to things other than the game. It was freezing outside and the chilly November winds were howling all about the stands, frequently causing hats and small first years to go flying across the field. If I squinted into the wind, past the stands, I could just make out Hagrid's giant pumpkins being tossed around like marbles, and his large, lifelike scarecrow dancing vigorously on it's post. I blew on my numb hands to warm them and pulled my hat down farther over my head.

Suddenly I felt a bone-chillingly cold hand slide down the back of my cloak.

"Cold?" An impish voice asked in my ear. I shrieked and turned around to hit the body attached to the icy hand down my back. It was Matt. He pouted his lips at me and attempted to look innocent while at the same time trying to extract his hand from my many layers of clothing. I managed to hit him lightly on the arm before he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips, warming them more effectively than any method I had tried previously.

I had been dating Matt for two years now, since our fourth year. He was, in a word, perfect. Smart, funny, sensitive, fun and as a bonus, incredibly good looking. He had dark brown curls that often fell into his eyes in a very sexy way, and soft lips just perfect for kissing. Basically, he was irresistible, and every time I saw him I wanted to screw him on the floor. It was a wonder I had restrained myself this long, really.

"Yes, you are cold." He affirmed, pulling me closer to him and brushing his lips against mine.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I replied scathingly, trying, and failing to be angry with the prankster. "Where have you been?" I asked, pretending to ignore his hand wandering carefully up my leg.

"Oh nowhere." He answered worryingly. Vague answers from Matt were always something to be concerned about. Him and the other boys of my year were always up to one thing or another. They called themselves the Squad, and it was their ultimate goal in life to accomplish Weasley-quality pranks. The Squad's most recent practical joke had involved copious amounts of rice and several of the Ravenclaw girls' undergarments.

This is probably a good time to explain about the three shady figures that made up the Squad. First, there's Danny. He is somewhat of a ringleader to the Squad, always joking and poking fun at people. Danny is a bit of a Sex God at Hogwarts, always sought after by the hottest girls and envied by the coolest guys. Although Danny knows this, it doesn't seem to phase him. He and Matt are inseparable, and go everywhere together. Together they plot ways to invoke bedlam upon the castle, and together they face the consequences in form of detentions. The second member of the Squad is Robbie. Robbie is more quiet and shy than either Danny or Matt, but he is equally mischievous. He is the smartest of the three and the best in nearly all subjects. He is quite funny, and semi-attractive in a bookish sort of way. The third member of the squad is, of course, Matt: sexy and deliciously mine. It was always best to know where the Squad members were at all moments, especially if you valued your knickers.

"What do you mean 'nowhere', Matt?" I inquired further. He was saved from answering when Cho screeched and clamped a hand on my arm, nearly severing it from the rest of my body.

"LOOK!" She yelled, pointing at the scarlet-robed Harry Potter, as he went into a magnificent dive, plummeting sixty feet before rising again, a triumphant look on his mud-splattered face.

"And Gryffindor wins, with a score of 310 to 20!" Lee Jordan announced happily as people began streaming onto the field in order to congratulate the winning team. Cho's gaze lingered on the Gryffindor seeker as he was pulled into a tangled mess of hugs from his teammates and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What about that Harry Potter?" I asked again, nudging Cho with my elbow and winking, now that her attention was momentarily distracted from Quidditch.

"He is cute, isn't he?" She answered, never taking her eyes off him.

"Sure." I said. "I bet he'd go for a quick shag in the locker room any time." We began walking down the stands, towards the field, Cho leading the way through the crowds of first and second years, with Matt and me following close behind.

"I could go for a shag in the locker room too you know." Matt exclaimed loudly. "Or any room for that matter." He added, tightening his grip on my hand as we walked.

"I'm glad you're announcing your request to these first year girls." I told him as we approached the castle. "They all look eager for a quickie in the broom closet with you."

"They do, don't they." He answered, stopping dead and striking what he thought was a sexy pose. I laughed and kissed him, before running up the castle steps and into the Great Hall.

When supper was over, and everyone was sufficiently stuffed with food, my fellow sixth years and I made our way lethargically through the halls of our beloved Hogwarts. As we neared the trick staircase that hid the Ravenclaw common room, we heard a great ruckus. Robbie, Matt and Danny were all carefully avoiding eye contact and frowning indifferently at the cobblestone floors. As we rounded a corner a fantastic scene met our eyes. Covering every surface of the immediate area was a white substance that looked similar to snow, but on closer inspection proved to be shaving cream. Boys and girls were sprawled all over the staircase, throwing fluffs of shaving cream at each other, rolling in it, pushing, shoving, etc. It was general chaos, and the Squad reveled in it.

"Come on mates!" Danny yelled, dragging Matt and Robbie into a big pile of the cream and causing it to engulf the boys with a coating of whiteness. All three of them crashed off to torment younger Ravenclaws, who were unfortunate enough to be in the boy's pathway.

Slowly I looked over at Cho, Tracy and Kit, my year mates. We immediately burst into peals of laughter. I scooped up some shaving cream and tossed it at Tracy's face.

"Oooh girl, now you're gonna get it!" she told me, scooping up a large armful of the stuff. Within minutes, we were all absolutely covered in shaving cream from head to toe. My robes were ruined and my hair was going to be impossible to detangle, but I didn't care. Danny ran by and shoved a handful of cream in my face. I spluttered and coughed, trying to spit it out of my mouth so I could retaliate. As I was collecting myself behind a suit of armor, Matt approached me.

"Don't you dare try and put any more of the stuff in my eyes!" I warned him.

"Who me?" He asked in an innocent tone. "I'm just trying to help." Carefully he brushed a dry finger over my eyelid and down my cheek. He continued a trail down the side of my neck, lingering at the collar of my tank top, which had been exposed during out massive shaving cream fight. I squirmed under his touch, wishing he would stop, and at the same time wanting more.

"You look so hot right now." Matt told me, pulling me against his body so the shaving cream on our two bodies smooshed together with a satisfying squelch. After glancing behind me quickly to see if we were at least half hidden by the big suit of armor I kissed Matt hard on the lips and pushed him gently against the wall. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands roamed the rest of my body. I wanted him so very bad and wherever he touched me I felt warm and tingly. My knees got weak and it was all I could do to remain standing. I deepened our kiss and slipped my hands inside his shaving cream soaked robes, lingering on his belt buckle. I pressed my body tightly against his, letting him feel the outline of my breasts on his chest. As we continued to kiss, I felt him growing harder.

"How 'bout that broom closet quickie, baby?" I asked huskily. His breath quickened as I lightly caressed the tender skin under his jawbone with my lips, and he pulled me closer into his body.

"I'm all for it." He replied, grinning and wiping a bit of shaving cream off my nose.

Well, that's my attempt at a fanfic! Tell me what you think… I suppose I could write more, but only if you want it!


	2. In Which A Good Time is Had By All

Disclaimer: Me don't own nada.

Author's Note: I wrote more for ya… enjoy. Includes some sex and whatnot, so beware if you are sensitive or not experiencing sex withdrawal.

Chapter 2

Carefully, and as inconspicuously as possible, Matt and I slipped through the trapdoor in the Ravenclaw staircase.

The second we were inside our brightly lit common room he started kissing me, fumbling to unbutton my shirt as we stumbled toward Robbie's conveniently placed prefect's room.

One perk to being best friends with a good student like Robbie was gaining entrance to his first floor, easy-access room. Of course, Robbie didn't know that Matt and I used his room to shag in; we figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt _him_ – or get _us_ expelled.

By the time Matt had spoken the special password to get into Robbie's room, I was incredibly turned on. Winter holidays were less than one week away and I was ready to give my sexy boyfriend an unforgettable parting gift. Matt was looking at me in an appraising way, trying with difficulty to undo his belt buckle.

"Need help, baby?" I asked, walking over to him and kneeling. His breath quickened as I slowly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He leaned against the bed and gripped the post.

"Nella," he managed to groan as I gently pulled his boxers down, "I want you to enjoy this too." He rarely let me give him head, due to the fact that it was so one-sided. Tonight, however, I felt like taking charge. It must have been a combination of the Quidditch and the shaving cream.

"Oh honey, believe me – I will." I replied, taking his already hard dick into my mouth. After that, Matt could do nothing to stop me.

Tenderly, I massaged him with my tongue, smiling to myself as his leg muscles tensed. His hands curled more tightly around the bedpost and he was still breathing as if he had run forty miles.

"Oh Jesus." He moaned. "Please … stop, wait … Nella don't – that feels … so good!"

I waited just a little longer, carefully running my tongue along his now completely erect boner and sucking him lightly. I hummed quietly, knowing the extra vibrations would only intensify his pleasure. (A tip I had learned from the omnipotent Muggle magazine, Cosmopolitan, which my older sister often sent to me from America.)

When he was close to coming, he put his hands on my head, showing me where he needed me. I followed his lead until finally, he came.

I swallowed the bitter cum, grinning as he collapsed on Robbie's four-poster.

"How was it?" I asked, lying down next to him and letting my fingers trace the trail of soft brown hairs that led from his belly button, down.

"Well, those first years from before in the broom closet – you remember them, right? - they were pretty good, but I'd say that you are a close second."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "I wasn't going to tell you, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but since you asked…"

He laughed and I joined in. "Well, I bet none of those broom closet first years told you how incredibly sexy and perfect you are." I said, knowing if there was one way to get good sex from Matt, it was flattery.

"They did, in fact, forget to remind me of that." Matt told me, placing his hand at the bottom of my tank top and beginning to slide his hand upwards. I rolled over so I was straddling him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"I'm always ready for you, baby." He answered. I let him lift my shirt over my head before I bent down to kiss him. We traded tongues for the few seconds that it took for him to unhook my bra. Practice had made him quite speedy at this potential obstacle, and before long I was topless.

He rolled us over so he was on top and drew his lips from mine, lowering his head to kiss my chest. He seared a trail from my neck down to my breasts with his hot, sticky kisses. I could feel myself getting wet, and felt my body go limp, helplessly unable to stop the glorious things Matt did to me. (Not that I wanted to, of course.)

"Matt," I whispered in his ear, "I want you now."

Suddenly we heard a flood of voices. It seemed as though the rest of the Ranvenclaws had tired of the shaving cream.

"Fuck!" I said, pulling my pants on and scrambling to find my shirt. "What a mood killer, having fifty other people charge into the vicinity of our shagging room." I added disappointedly.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "God, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, indicating the bulge visible through his jeans. "Its not just gonna go away."

"Think about Snape and Trelawny getting it on." I told him.

"Sick!" He made a face. When he was done pulling his shirt on I opened the door of the room cautiously, first peeking around to see if anyone was watching.

"All clear!" I whispered. We dashed out into the common room and tried to blend innocently with the shaving-cream covered crowd.

Danny walked up to us. "Where have you two been?" He asked, winking at Matt, who grinned. I rolled my eyes at both of them. "Nowhere." I answered and smacked Matt in the arm. He coughed and lamely echoed, "Yeah, nowhere," before grinning again.

Luckily for the boys, Cho wandered over to us as well. She smiled knowingly at me and asked, "Fucking in Robbie's room again?"

"Shut up!" I told her, but laughed. She knew us too well.

Abruptly, Flitwick's angry voice broke into our conversation, and the common room went silent. The Ravenclaw head-of-house squeaked his outrage at the creamy stairway, exhorting the criminal responsible to come forward immediately. I nudged Matt and Danny but they just continued to stare unconcernedly at the tiny Professor. When no one said anything, Flitwick finally squealed;

"Well, off to bed with you then! All of you"

The crowd slowly dispersed, boys and girls leaving for their respective dormitories.

"Rain check for the rest of tonight?" I asked Matt, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Definitely." He replied, pushing hair out of my eyes. "I owe you."

"You better believe it honey!" I said, giving him one last kiss before following Cho and Tracy up to our room.

It wasn't until I had finished brushing my teeth and shrugging into my pajamas that I realized what was missing.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What?" Cho asked sleepily.

"I left my bra in Robbie's room!"

So, there is your second installation of the story… sexy, eh? I can write more, but only if you want to know whether Nella gets her bra back! Or whether Cho ever hooks up with Harry!


End file.
